Pain, Pleasure, and Punishment
by Grimahr
Summary: After Levy gets back from a long mission, she goes by Lucy's to see if she has any new stories for her to read, and find's one in particular she likes. Not a second chapter for A Bookworms Curiosity but features elements of it.


~ Knock, Knock, Knock ~

Levy waited patiently on the other side of Lucy's door eagerly. It had been two months since Levy had found out about Lucy's little writing archive, it had also been to months since they had been dating to. Now whenever Levy got back from a mission with her team she would always head over to her girlfriends place to see what was new to read.

Lucy had made it a habit of writing more often, always titling and leaving her new stories in a special drawer for Levy to read once she returned. "Huh, I guess Lulu isn't home yet…" Levy pouted, she had also been looking forward to a welcome home present the two shared quiet frequently.

Reaching around her neck she pulled off the key she had made with her solid script magic before unlocking the door. Unlike most magic if hers manifested it could only be released once she willed it to. The key was just like any other until then though.

"Lulu?" Levy peeked, her head in before perking up as she heard the shower running in the background. 'I wonder if I should surprise her…' Levy snickered tempted to help *Wash* her lovers back but decided against it. If she joined she didn't know how long they would be, she had to go back to the guild hall later to report her mission success.

Closing and relocking the door to their apartment (or at least how she viewed it) Levy walked over to the locked desk before reaching for her second key. It was also the same one she has made before. It was easier to just keep her magic keys instead of having two new ones made.

As the desk clicked she folded open the doors before zoning in on the marked draw which had the word New on it. Eagerly the bluenette tugged it open as her eyes lit up. Stacks upon stacks of documents were inside, all just for her viewing pleasure.

"Oh wow! Lulu your amazing I was only gone a week and there's so much!" She squealed with joy grabbing the stack before flinging herself on Lucy's bed. Setting the stories down she separated them all, thankfully Lucy stapled these ones together unlike her actual novel which was lying untouched.

"A gunslinger's Frustration" Levy looked at the title oddly before reading a few lines from it and snickering slyly. "I think Alzack would have a heart attack if he read what Bisca and Lucy were doing behind his back," Levy grinned setting that one aside, she'd come back to it later.

"ReJuvenation?" Levy flipped through the pages before her eyes widened. "Damnit Lulu! Why didn't you write me in this three-way!" Levy grumbled angrily putting the story aside. She always enjoyed when her Lucy wrote her in with other women, just the thought was enough to turn her on. Reading it was like euphoria.

"Did you write anything about me…?" Levy whined looking past the other titles sadly. "A Warrior's Embrace? No doesn't sound like me. The Grand Punishment Games huh sounds interesting but doubtful it involves me. Neko's &amp; Demon's…? Is this horror?" Levy flipped through the pages before slamming them shut, her face crimson and her legs fidgeting under her. "D-D-Definitely c-coming back to that later."

Setting that one as a priority read she picked up the next one skimming it. "A Different Beginning?" Levy bit her bottom lip eagerly as she skimmed it. 'I can't believe how much of a sub you are in your stories Lulu… maybe we should try some of these scenes out?' Sighing Levy flipped the pages back together before pushing it aside.

"I don't think I'd ever be able to do that kind of thing with you Lu…" Levy blushed. "Do what kind of thing to me?" Levy screamed jumping off the bed in freight before her panic died down. Lucy stood behind her unfazed as she wrapped a towel around her hair.

"N-N-Nothing Lulu I-I mean I was, j-just reading your new stories and… well I was wondering if you had written anything with me." She blushed looking away, hoping to distract her from her previous statement. Lucy smirked walking over to her lover before her hand moved Levy's face to hers. "Now what kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn't give my little Levy her fix?" Levy blushed, at her words before moaning in pleasure as she felt her lips enveloped by hers.

As Lucy kissed her she slowly began moving Levy towards her bed making sure not to break the lip lock. Levy moaned feeling herself pushed onto the bed as Lucy crawled over her petite body. 'S-She's always so forceful in bed but… in her stories she's never like this… why?'

Lucy pulled away panting happily before crawling to the foot of her bed were the stories rested. "Let's see, nope, not this one, not this one either… Ah ha!" Lucy grinned victoriously pulling out a small stack of papers. "This one has you in it." Levy timidly reached for the story both curious and embarrassed.

"W-What's this one about Lulu?" Lucy frowned wagging her finger. "I can't tell you Levy, it's a surprise just sit back and enjoy." Levy nodded flipping the first page over, before eeping in embarrassment. Lucy spread her thighs apart licking her lips as she stared at her lover's light blue panties, a visible stain in the center.

"Aww did I excite you already? Guess I should finish what I started… "Levy nodded in embarrassment. This had become a past time between them whenever Levy had returned. She would find a good story (not that she didn't enjoy everything Lucy wrote) before reading it and letting Lucy have free rein on her body.

Levy brushed her fingers over the title as she felt the indented words. "Pleasure, Pain, and Punishment."

"L-Levy sat at the counter of her Guild hall worried, she'd been like that for the past month ever since Lisanna had returned from Edolas, or more because of who she had been hanging around with." Levy continued to read allowed for her lover, Lucy making sure to listen to her silky voice as she laid kisses up her bare thighs, her fun just beginning.

* * *

Levy sighed as she watched Lucy and Lisanna laughing at their table, it depressed her so… 'Why Lucy… we were so close until you returned, why did you have to take my Lulu away from me Lisanna? You didn't even talk to her when you got back, why now?'

Sighing once more, she slumped her head against the counter glumly, ever since Lisanna came back, she and Lucy had been hanging out more and more. It all started a few weeks ago out of the blue. Lucy had returned from a mission with Natsu and was headed her way but Lisanna came from no way tugging her blonde friend away. After that they just started talking and hanging out more and more…

When Lucy completed a mission she would usually drop by and they'd talk for a few awhile before she left. It wasn't much time but every minute was like an hour for her. She loved every breath she breathed, every word she spoke, and every smile they shared… she loved her.

Levy had come to terms with the fact she idolized Lucy. She was her friend, companion, everything she wanted in a lover… Levy had at first tossed the notion aside she harbored other feelings besides friendship with Lucy but as time went on, ever act of kindness, every flick of her hair, ever cute whine, pout, and laugh drove her insane!

'She has no right to my Lulu… I wanted to ask her first…' Levy felt tears threatening to break again. After a week of Lucy not talking with her she had taken to regularly crying, she missed her so much… She knew all she had to really do was go over to Lucy and hang out with her; it wasn't like she was ignoring her or anything but whenever she mustered the courage her stomach ached up, her butterflies on overdrive.

'I'm pathetic… I can't even confess my love to you Lu… if I told you though, what if you rejected me?' Levy shook her head, the horrible thought too much for her. If she ever did find the courage to ask her and was shot down… she might just quit Fairy Tail…

**"H-Hey Lulu… this is kind of depressing to read…"**

* * *

Lucy opened an eye to look up at Levy's flushed face as she pouted. "Trust me Levy it gets better, have I ever let you down?" Before Levy could deny it she felt Lucy's fingers curling around the waistband of her panties.

* * *

**"O-Ok Lucy…" Levy nodded before going back to the story. **

"Hey Levy, why the sour mood?" Levy lifted her head from her arms frowning as she saw the smiling face of Mirajane standing over her. "I-it's nothing important Mira… I'm, well I just…" Levy sighed, she felt comfortable around Mirajane; she just had one of those motherly auras but even with a situation like this, what could she say?

"Aww you don't need to be so closed off with me, come on talk to me." Mirajane sighed as Levy remained quiet. "Is this about Lucy hanging out with my little sister?" Levy immediately looked up before blushing, she played right into that. "I thought as much, I noticed you acting gloomier ever since. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Levy shook her head before resting it back in her arms. "Are you sure? Nothing about your crush on Lucy, and secretly feeling jealous of my sister being so close with her?" Levy's head shot up as her eyes widened, how did she know?! Was she that transparent?

"M-M-Mira, I-I" Mirajane lifted her hand quieting the flustered mage. "Its fine, I know how it feels when you're not with the one you like… it's like every day is a little painful not being near them." Mirajane sighed. Levy nodded, that was exactly how she felt.

"You hit the mark on that Mira… I just, I miss her…" Levy felt tears threatening her eyes once more. "Then just go over and talk with her! She's right there; I'm sure if you do, you and Lucy will be closer." Levy shook her head is dismay. "I tried Mira… I really did but, I just can't find it in me to…" She sighed before standing up.

"P-Please don't tell anyone about any of this, especially Lucy." Mirajane was about to protest but Levy left to quickly, no one the wiser to her anguish. Mirajane glared angrily clenching her fist. "Fine Levy, if you won't talk to her I'll make you." Smirking She walked around the counter before going to the guilds cellar, she had a long night ahead of her at this rate.

* * *

~The Next Day, Fairy Tail's Guild Hall ~

* * *

Levy watched out of the corner of her eye as Lucy sat boredly at a table with Natsu and Lisanna, she didn't even look happy why was she staying there? Her eyes widened in excitement as she saw Lucy standing up about to leave before her heart sank. Lisanna tugged Lucy back smiling about something.

Lucy sighed nodding and sat back down before looking away from to others just as bored as before. Levy grit her teeth now, why was Lisanna always getting in her way! 'If my Lulu was alone then she'd come back to me for sure!' "You seem to be in a slightly better mood then yesterday," Levy glanced up glaring angrily before her eyes softened seeing Mirajane.

"O-Oh hi Mira… what's up?" Mirajane smiled pointing to the end of the counter before walking away. 'Does, does she want me to go over there?' Levy watched Mirajane pull out a plate as she hummed softly in the distance as she washed it.

Levy wanted to ignore it but felt her curiosity getting the better of her. Moving to the end of the bar where no one was she sat back down. "Ok? Is there something yo-"Levy stopped midsentence jumping back a bit as Mirajane slammed something on the counter.

Levy looked at the strange item oddly. It was some kind of vial with a dark pinkish hue to it. The contents of the inside swirling around in a heart pattern on their own magically. "This is for you Levy." Mirajane grinned viciously.

Picking the vial up Levy swirled it around for a moment confused, what the hell was in it? "Umm… thank you?" Mirajane sighed before speaking in a hushed tone. "That is my own little concoction, not many people know it but I used to practice potions when I was younger, I had a real knack for it to."

Levy looked at it surprised, Mira had made this herself? "That particular bottle contains Voluntas Fabri, a powerful potion that gives the user the feelings they want most." Levy looked at her confused. "It means the maker's will, I made it and I want you to confess how you feel to Lucy. The potion does nothing for the one who made it because they already feel the way they do but when made for a friend, it's one of the most powerful."

"Vol-unta Fabri-s?" Levy muttered the strange name looking at the bottle as hearts swirled back and forth. "S-So this is a love potion?" Mirajane frowned at that, it sounded better how she put it. "Yes Levy it's a love potion but you need to be the one who drinks it, otherwise the courage it gives won't take effect."

Levy set the vial down frowning, this was too much, and she couldn't fake her emotions. "L-look Mira I appreciate it I really do but… I'm not going to take a potion to tell Lucy I love her." Mirajane's eyes widened a bit in surprise, she expected Levy to jump at the opportunity.

"R-Really? A-At least think about it Levy, I mean I spent the night on it and it will help. You won't feel scared anymore when you confront Lucy." Levy shook her head about to leave. "I'm sorry Mira but, I can't… if Lucy turned me down I don't know what I'd do with myself."

Mirajane grit her teeth in annoyance before smirking. "Well if that's how you really feel, how bout I make you something warm to drink instead? You still look a little down." Levy smiled nodding, she liked the comfort from Mira; it really did help her with her problem.

Mirajane came back a moment later smiling as she set a cup of tea down. "Here this should help. At least think about what I said earlier alright Levy? I hate to see you in such a state." Levy nodded quietly accepting the tea.

'I can't do it… if things turned out for the worse I'd have to leave Fairy Tail, that or never look Lucy in the eyes again…' Sighing she took a sip from her drink looking back at Lucy. 'Wow, she looks just as miserable as I am. I wonder what's going through her mind right now. Wait what if she's thinking about me?' Levy perked up a bit but frowned, if Lucy was thinking of her and looked that depressed it wasn't a good thing.

Levy felt a hand lay on her shoulder as it gently rubbed up and down. "Just give it time Levy; I'm sure it will work out in the end." Levy nodding smiling at Mira's words, she had to believe them. "I, I think I'm going to head back to my dorm for the night, I don't think I'm going to be missing much today." Mirajane nodded waving to Levy as she got up to leave.

"I hope you feel better tomorrow Levy," Levy waved to Mira before exiting the guild hall, unaware of the smirk on her face. 'In fact, I'm counting on it…' Mirajane grinned as she glanced at the empty bottle in her hand. Pocketing it she smiled before walking around the guild hall, she still had to help everyone else with their problems as well.

* * *

~ Fairy Hills, Levy's apartment ~

* * *

It was well past Midnight in Magnolia and most of the non-nocturnal residents had already gone to bed, yet one in particular was finding it rather hard to sleep. Levy turned to her side clenching her eyes closed before growling and rolling to her stomach.

'Just go to sleep, this is your week off damnit, you can sleep in!' Levy rolled around a few more times before screaming to herself clutching her hair. She had no idea what was keeping her up! Sighing, the bluenette flopped out of bed tiredly as she walked to her kitchen.

Levy looked out her apartment window with a glass in hand as she watched the stars outside. She had no idea why but it felt rather calming, her nerves only growing agitated once in bed. As she watched them closely she couldn't help but remember the constellations.

'There's Leo, and Virgo's over there… funny they look nothing like Lucy's spirits…" Levy blinked freezing up a bit as images of the blonde flashed through her mind. "Oh no, don't tell me you're keeping me up…" Levy sighed as she saw more and more images of Lucy in her mind, it was like a dam had just burst and now she couldn't stop thinking of her!

Levy closed the window shutting the blinds before walking back to her bedroom. 'Just keep it together Levy, stop thinking about your Lulu… she's yours anyways she'll come to her senses once she realizes how much she misses us…' Levy blinked in confusion.

"What, what was that about?" Shaking her head a bit she set her glass down on her nightstand before crawling into bed. "Maybe I'm just exhausted is all; I'll… be fine… in, morning…" Levy yawned feeling her eyes slowly drifting shut.

**"Good Night Levy-Chan"**

Levy's eyes widened as she shot up in bed panicked. "W-W-Who's there!" **"Levy what's wrong? You look frightened."** The voice was right; sweat was dripping down the back of her neck as her heart beat faster. Looking franticly around her book covered room she saw no one but heard the voice as clear as day.

"I said who's there!" Levy screamed clutching her sheets closer to her chest. **"It's me Levy, what's gotten into you?" **Levy franticly looked around her dimly lit room. Quickly she reached for her lamp but something was wrong. As she clicked it on no light permeated the darkness.

"W-W-WERE ARE YOU!" **"What are you talking about Levy? I'm right here beside you."** Levy froze… the voice was right in her ear… slowly she felt the warm presence as someone gently held her arm. As her head turned she didn't know what to expect but her shock was no less present.

"L-L-LUCY?!" The blonde smiled brushing a lock of her golden hair aside. "Awe, for a second I thought you forgot about me. Is everything ok Levy-Chan? You look terrified of something." She frowned, clutching Levy closer.

'S-S-She's, she's in my bed… why, why is she in my bed…' "Come on tell me, did you have a bad dream?" Levy was speechless, she had no idea what to do; it's as if her body had turned to ice as she felt the warm hold of her crush.

"Come on Levy your starting to scare me… I know what might make you feel less scared though." Lucy grinned before throwing her leg over Levy as she straddled the smaller girl. "L-L-Lucy, w-what are y-you…" Levy couldn't find her words as she was pushed down into her pillows.

"Just relax Levy and let me do all the work, I'll make you feel better…" she purred lowering her head as her lips inches ever closer, just a few… inches, apart. "Lucy…" Levy's words died as she felt the gentle, warm lips of her love kissing her.

'Lucy… she's…' Levy's eyes dulled as she moaned into their kiss, it was like a dream come true. There kiss lasted about a minute before Lucy pulled back smiling, a thin strand of saliva connecting there warm lips. "See, don't you feel safer already?" Levy nodded dumbly, hell she'd agree to anything in this kind of situation.

"How about I go get us something to drink, I think you're looking a little pale." Lucy said worried, about to get up before Levy grabbed her, clutching her tightly as if for dear life. "NO, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Lucy blinked in surprise before frowning sadly.

"I have to be here to leave though Levy-Chan…" Levy looked at her confused before she felt her hands grasping air. Her face turned to one of horror as Lucy vanished from her grasp. "LUCY! LUCY!...

"LUCY!" Levy screamed shooting up in her bed as her hand clutched the sheets around her chest. Levy breathed ruggedly at first as she looked around the room in freight before calming, the morning rays of light shining in.

'It… it was a dream… only a dream…' Levy shook her head smiling slightly before feeling her cheeks wet. As her hand touched her cheek she felt tears rolling down her palms. "It was just a dream… nothing else… why else would my Lulu be in bed with me…" She said darkly.

Getting up she moved out of bed almost robotically as she felt her legs taking her towards her bathroom. As she entered shutting the door behind her she looked herself in the mirror for a moment… studying herself.

'Why doesn't Lucy like me? Is it my hair? Its exotic… is it my face?' Levy felt her cheeks, they were soft but firm, her expression one of kindness. 'Is it my eyes?' Levy looked up seeing her eyes before freezing. Her usual hazel eyes no more, as she looked back at her dark purple ones, her irises shimmering in the reflection.

"Have… have my eyes always looked so… beautiful…" Levy moaned as she enjoyed how they sparkled to her. 'Has Lucy never admired them? If she saw them like this I know she'd be head over heels!' Levy grinned feeling her ego go up a bit.

Look back at herself she checked out the rest of her body. She was petite, well curved were it mattered, and her skin was flawless. Levy glared at her reflection in anger.

"D-Damnit! Lulu why aren't I good enough for you than!" She punched her fist into the sink as she grit her teeth. 'No… it's not her fault… it's mine.' Levy looked back angrily at herself. "I'm pathetic… I should have told her long ago how I felt… I wouldn't have lost her to that white haired, skinny little…" Levy growled clenching her fists before her eyes widened a shock.

'What's happening to me…?' She took a step back with worry, she'd never felt such hatred like she just had, it just wasn't in her nature. "I-I need to go…" Levy mumbled before she stumbled out of her bathroom before changing out of her night wear into her usual attire.

Moving to her kitchen she grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading out the door, a confident smile in place. She had no clue what had just occurred but didn't let it stop her. Today was her day… she was going to finally tell Lucy how she felt.

* * *

~ Fairy Tail Guild Hall ~

* * *

Levy poked her head into the Guild Hall, it was relatively early, much earlier then she usually got in but she had to find her, had to talk with her Lucy. As she entered she saw the Celestial mage sitting at a table in the back with Natsu and Happy. 'She's not there,' Levy shivered in delight.

Lisanna was no were in sight. Moving towards there table with a confident smirk in place she was going to do it. 'I'll ask her to talk with me in private, t-then I'll, I'll just tell her how I feel; I know she'll feel the same way, she has to!' "Hey Lulu, how've you been?" Levy waved cheerfully as she got closer to the table.

Lucy's face lit up immediately as she saw her friend approaching, something Levy quickly picked up on with joy. "Hey Levy, long time no see. Sorry I haven't talked with you much the past few days; things have been a bit hectic." Lucy sighed rubbing her temple. 'A few days, it's been weeks!' Levy smiled shrugging. "Its fine Lu, I just wanted to catch up with you a bit. Do you mind if we talk in private for a while? I have a few things I need to get off my chest."

Lucy's brow rose as she nodded. "Yea no problem Levy, I'll talk to you later Natsu." Lucy waved to the Dragonslayer before following Levy to a different table entirely. "Alright what's up Levy is everything ok?" Lucy said with a hint of worry. 'She's worried about me, she does still care,' Levy's fist clenched under the table, the simple act of care she showed her bringing out her natural nervousness.

"Y-Yea, I uh… I just wanted to talk in private for a bit since we haven't spoken in a while." Lucy smiled nodding. "Well I'm glad we get the chance, things have been really chaotic since Lisanna had me help her with something; she's been coming to me daily for advice, amongst other things." Lucy sighed, showing clear exhaustion.

"W-Well I'm glad you get a break from her then, I know spending so much time with one person sometimes can be bothersome." Levy bit her lower lip trying her best not to phrase her annoyance with said girl. "Well it's not that I don't mind her company, don't get me wrong I love hanging out with her, it's just she's been kind of clingy lately, and I'm not sure why.

'Y-You like being dragged around by her and she's being clingy!' Levy breathed slowly, her anger spiking for some reason. "W-Well, maybe s-she just likes to be around you… I know I do." Lucy blinked in surprise before smiling warmly. "I enjoy your company to Levy; we really need to just talk to each other more often." Levy nodded in agreement. Their conversation was kind of slow from that point on, a few stories here and there but not what Levy wanted to say.

Every time Levy tried to find the way to phrase what she wanted her words seemed to become mumbled and flummoxed. It was near noon now and both were still chatting happily, Levy's mood having only gotten better since starting even though her confession hadn't occurred yet.

A moment of silence passed between the two as they enjoyed each other's presence. Lucy smiled warmly as she looked into Levy's eyes before giving her a bewildered look. "H-Hey Levy… Are your eyes alright? They look a little irritated." Levy looked at Lucy oddly before remembering the sudden change that morning.

"O-O-OH, umm, I think I just read too late last night…" Levy's breath hitched as Lucy leaned in closer, her face a few inches away from Levy's now. "Huh, I've never seen anyone's eyes like this before… it's like there's something, almost magical about them." Levy felt her heart beating faster, her Lucy just complimented her eyes…

"D-Do, Do you like them?" Lucy leaned back in surprise. "Uh, w-well I guess, there beautiful, but I'm worried Levy, what if it's something serious." Levy reached across the table before cupping Lucy's hands in her own. "Don't worry about it Lulu, I feel fine." Lucy blushed; feeling the gentle warmth of her friend's hands.

"Am I interrupting something?" Levy looked up before feeling her entire world crash down around her, unbridled rage making her blood boil in vexation. 'NO, DAMNIT WHY NOW! WHY DID SHE DECIDE RIGHT THIS SECOND TO COME HERE?' Lisanna smiled cheerfully as she stood over them. "O-Oh h-hey Lisanna, uh no not really what's up?" Levy pulled her hand back slowly, a quiet growl escaping her lips as she clenched her dress underneath the table.

Lisanna gripped Lucy's arm tugging her to her feet. "We need to talk, I need to tell you something that happened… alone." Her eyes were cast towards Levy as she said that. Levy grit her teeth about to scream at the younger Strauss before she saw Lucy moving with her as she was tugged away.

"O-Oh ok? Lucy mumbled being pulled away from her friend. "L-Lets catch up more when I'm done," she called out before they both exited the guild hall in a hurry. "Lisanna…" Levy glared, her eyes glowing as she gripped the table hard.

"My, that was peculiar; I wonder what my sister wanted with Lucy this time?" Levy looked up in surprise; she hadn't even heard Mirajane walk up behind her. "What, do, you, want…" Levy muttered quietly, her anger seeping from her very being.

"W-Well I wanted to know how it went, I saw you talking with Lucy… well before Lisanna tugged her away." Mirajane sat in Lucy's seat facing away from the guild hall as she crossed her arms. "Did you tell her how you felt?" Levy slammed her fist on the table surprising Mirajane by her violent display of emotion.

"If I did, do you really think she would have gone with your damn sister!" Levy spat venomously before blinking in shock, her hands slowly covering her mouth as she shuttered. "O-Oh gosh Mira, I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to-"Mirajane raised her hand silencing her.

"Don't worry Levy; I know you didn't mean it. You're just frustrated, I understand." Levy nodded sadly still feeling bad for having been so harsh towards Mira; she was the only one who she could talk to about her situation and she was only trying to be helpful.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Levy mumbled quietly. "I was so close…" Mirajane felt her heart ache hearing the defeat in Levy's voice. "Don't give up Levy, you just need to try again, I know Lucy feels something for you to." Levy perked up hearing that.

"You just need to find the right time to talk with Lucy-""THERE NEVER IS ONE!" Levy slammed her fists on the table again feeling her eyes tear up. "Every time I try to or wait for her alone your sister isn't far behind, I-it's like she's stalking her and just waiting for us to talk to interrupt!"

Mirajane scowled folding her arms at that statement, "It's not like she's deliberately trying to do this." 'I'm not so sure, she seems like she likes Lucy to…' Mirajane cupped Levy's face surprising bluenette as she pulled their faces eye level.

"If you can't find the moment you need, then you just need to make it. You can't always rely on life to give you what you need, that's where we come in. We make the moments in life that the world can't give us, it's how we adapt and how we make magic our reality." Levy let her words sink in as her face was released, Mirajane standing up from her seat. "I need to get back to work, but just think about what I said alright?"

Levy nodded wordlessly, her mind going a mile a minute now. 'Make a moment? How do I do that?' Levy looked towards the Guild frowning. No moments would ever be made in here, there were just too many distractions, Mira was right.

Standing up Levy walked towards the exit, she had to leave and think about what had been said…

* * *

~ Magnolia streets ~

* * *

Levy strummed her fingers over the cobblestone railing as she crossed a small bridge. She had intended to go home but for some reason once she started walking her body had a mind of its own, taking her along for the ride as she walked aimlessly through the town.

She honestly didn't care; she just wanted a quiet place to think. 'Lucy… we need to talk somewhere, were no one will interrupt us…' Levy rested her elbows on the railing as she looking into the crystal waters below, her reflection standing still as it looked back at her.

Her shining purple eyes sparked off the water giving her an enchanted look, they really did look magical. "Maybe I should just try to do what Lisanna did… just drag her away and try telling her before she's gone again." Levy watched the water ripple for a moment before her eyes widened in shock.

Her reflection looked back at her but it was scowling with a stern glare. 'Don't you dare!' Levy took a step back feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise. 'D-Did that just happen?!' She gripped the railing looking back at her reflection and low and behold it was still glaring at her but now her arms were crossed.

'Don't even think about stooping to Lisanna's level, you don't need to play pass back with Lucy, she's yours!' Levy looked away frowning. "I know she's mine but… I can't figure out how to tell her how I feel…" The reflection growled angrily pointing to her.

'You're being pathetic! You need to be more forceful with her. If you don't step up we lose our Lucy, and that dream you had will remain just that, A DREAM!' Levy felt her eyes tearing up, she was right. If she didn't confess to Lucy and waited too long someone else would, time didn't stop just for her.

"I just don't know what to do…" The reflection sighed, before looking back in her eyes. As their eyes met the purple shine gleamed brightly before Levy felt dizzy again, it was the same feeling she felt when she woke up that morning. 'Then let me help us…' Levy heard the voice in her mind but it was as if it was her owns.

"What do I do then?" 'Whatever's necessary to assure we keep our Lucy ours' Levy started walking again, a smiling slowly creeping up her face as her eyes glowed brightly; she had a lot of planning to do…

* * *

~ Fairy Tail Guild Hall ~

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar eating breakfast, Natsu and happy behind her as they argued with Gray over something trivial, she wasn't really paying mind as her own was in disarray. Her talk with Levy the day before ringing in her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about Levy since then.

'I really needed that; we haven't been as close lately…' Lucy looking down knowing it was her fault. She wanted to talk with all her friends but whenever she'd try talking to Levy something would always come up, Lisanna being the most prominent reason.

'Why does she always pull me away when I try talking with Levy or Mira?' She blonde tried to figure that out but every time she did all she drew were blanks. Sighing tiredly she went back to her meal before hearing the Guild hall's doors open.

Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes lit up seeing the cause of her thoughts entering the building. Levy walked in quietly shutting the door behind her. As she turned their eyes met, bringing a bright smile to both their faces.

'D-Did she always look that cute?' Lucy shivered slightly with excitement as she looked at Levy in her usual yellow dress and white bow, for some reason though Lucy couldn't take her eyes off her for even a second, she was mesmerized. "G-Good morning Levy, "Lucy waved to her friend both cheerful and embarrassed for staring so long. Levy smiled strutting over to Lucy, confidence exuding from her every pore.

"Good morning Lulu, sorry about yesterday I should have went over what I wanted to tell you sooner." Levy sighed rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "No it's my fault; I should have just told Lisanna I was busy. So what did you want to tell me now that were alone?"

Levy clenched her fist a bit fighting with herself before smiling warmly. "Sorry but I don't have a lot of time right now, I just came in to check out the request board. "O-Oh, ok…" Lucy looked down dejectedly before Levy's voice brought her attention back. "Do you mind if I come over later tonight? I'd love to catch up at your place, maybe grab a bite to eat later to?" Levy battered her eyes a bit; something Lucy quickly picked up on blushing.

"U-Uh s-sure Levy I'd love that." She stuttered in embarrassment. Their eyes met once more and Lucy felt enchanted like she had the day before, they just glowed so beautifully… "Alright I can't wait, I'll see you tonight Lu," Levy waved walking away happily.

"Wow…" Lucy mumbled watching her friend walk away, a little sashay in her step drawing her eyes down her body. As Lucy ogled her friend she was unaware of the pair of blue eyes watching her with a pleased smile.

'She's watching us, '"I know" Levy purred. Levy looked at the requests on the board teetering back and forth happily as she absently looked at them. "How much longer should we stay?" 'We can leave now, she's seen enough… for now.' Grinning Levy left the guild hall, a skip in her step as she went towards her own apartment, she wanted to grab a few things for later, after all her and Lucy would be spending the night together.

* * *

~ Lucy's Apartment ~

* * *

Lucy paced back and forth in her room, anxiety plaguing her. 'what am I going to do, what am I going to do!' growling Lucy quickly looked around making sure her place was perfect, she couldn't let Levy into her home otherwise. 'J-Just relax Lucy, everything's fine, you know Levy won't judge you if somethings out of place…' Quickly she looked back and forth making sure nothing was but smiled seeing everything to her liking.

Breathing deeply she calmed a bit, she had no clue why she was so high strung, she'd never been this way before, especially not with Levy but the thought of her disapproval with anything scared her to her very core. 'J-Just breathe slowly... but I made dinner for her, w-what if she gets the wrong idea?!' Lucy glanced to the table where she prepared dinner with worry, but shook her head.

"I-Its fine, It's just a friendly meal amongst friends, n-nothing else." Lucy sighed not even believing herself. "Just act natural, you've never been like this with anyone before… so why am I now?" Lucy eeped in shock as a gentle knocking was heard at her door.

"C-Crap, she's here… o-ok just act natural…" Breathing slowly Lucy made her way over to the door before opening it for her friend. "Hey Levy, I'm glad you cou-"Lucy's eyes widened in shock, her jaw hanging open as she gazed upon Levy.

"Hey Lulu," Levy waved cheerfully biting back a smirk. Standing at the door she wore a black side less dress, her midsection being completely exposed along with the majority of her creamy thighs, Lucy's eyes being peeled just there.

As Lucy gawked, staring Levy up and down. The bluenette couldn't help but grin, the effect she wanted clearly present. "Is something wrong Lu?" Lucy looked back at her eyes, her cheeks flushed. "Y-Y-Yea I uh, I-I'm just surprised by your uh… choice of dress ware…" Levy smiled shrugging.

"I spilled something on my dress earlier so I had to change, I just thought this one looked cute on me so I picked it, sorry if you don't like it." Lucy quickly raised her hands worried she'd offended her friend. "N-N-NO I LOV-LIKE IT, I really do."

Levy waited patiently as she watched Lucy blushing furiously, her head turned to the side away from her. "So… can I come in?" Lucy's eyes widened as she scrambled away from the door, she'd forgotten to even let her friend through the door.

"S-Sorry…" Levy smirked walking past her before noticing the dining room, or more precisely the table set for two. 'I think she was hoping for something else to happen as well…' Levy nodded smiling warmly, this night just turning out better by the second.

"S-So what did you want to tell me Levy?" Lucy asked both excited and slightly worried as she moved to the table. "Don't worry it can wait, I wouldn't want your work wasted," Levy pointed to the table making Lucy blush.

"Y-yea… about that I-" , "I'm glad you made dinner, I was actually going to ask if you wanted to go out before I came here but we can just stay in and enjoy each others company this way." She smiled happily. 'Levy wanted to go out into public like that? Shy, timid Levy?' Lucy looked at her friend confused; something really seemed off about her.

"Alright…" Lucy moved to the side pulling Levy's chair out for her before going to her own, unsure why she did that to begin with. 'When should we do it…? **Patience, lets enjoy her dinner first, this is clearly something she was looking forward to**… ok,' Levy smiled before dining with Lucy quietly, there silence broken only once Levy finished her meal.

"Dinner was delicious Lucy, thank you for the meal." Lucy smiled back pushing her plate to the side. "It's the least I can do; we really haven't had much time together, I just kind of missed hanging out with you." Levy nodded knowing exactly what she meant. "Trust me, the feelings mutual."

Levy stood up before picking up her and Lucy's plates surprising the blonde. "L-Levy I can take them your my guest," Levy smirked as she set the dishes aside. "Its fine Lu, I needed to get up anyways." Lucy blinked in confusion looking behind her. "Why…?" her voice died as she saw Levy standing over her with an eerie smile.

"To do this," Lucy felt something cover her mouth. She panicked unsure what was going on before feeling her consciousness leaving her. Levy grabbed her head stopping it from hitting the table; she didn't want to hurt her Lulu.

'Time for the night to begin,' "And the fun to start…"

* * *

~ Later ~

* * *

Lucy moaned softly as she felt a frigid breeze roll over her skin, almost as if she were bare. Slowly her eyes opened the room darker than it should have been. "L-Lev… Levy?" She mumbled, her mouth being rather dry. The last thing she remembered was sitting at her table with her friend… then nothing.

"I'm glad you're awake now Lulu, I was beginning to worry I used to much chloroform." Lucy craned her head up seeing the darkened silhouette of a person barely. She didn't need her eyes though to know who it was, the sound of her voice, the size of her form, and the name she called her gave it all away. She'd have to be deaf and blind not to know it was Levy.

"L-Levy, what's, what's going on?" Lucy leaned up before feeling her body tugged backwards. Looking to her wrists she gave them a tug but felt them tied to something cold. "Solid Script, Light." Slowly the word light appeared, the words glowing brightly as they lit the room.

Lucy looked around panicked as she saw her apartment but it was much different than when she passed out. All the windows and doors were nailed shut; the blinds were also gone and replaced with bars and metal slabs. Levy had turned her apartment into one solid cage, no way in or out from what she could tell.

"You like it? Sometimes even I surprise myself with how much my Solid Script magic can do. I had to make sure to soundproof your room, though I might have gone a little overboard," she laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "L-Levy…" Lucy mumbled looking at herself now, her wrists where both chained to the side of the bed, the chains coiling under the frame and below so she couldn't see where they ended.

Her ankles weren't any better, instead of chains however there were handcuffs, her legs spread wide apart. But what unnerved and embarrassed her the most was the fact she was bare down to her white bra and lace panties, the strings not even tied together, the garment wouldn't even stand a chance against the simplest draft of wind.

The bound mage tried to tug on her restraints but yipped in surprise as the chains around her wrists were tugged apart as she was pulled back a bit. "Bad girl, why would you try to get free when I spent so long tying you up like that?" Levy smirked lifting the end of the chains in her hand. Giving them a quick tug Lucy noticed how they were in fact connected, the simple act of pulling them lightly spreading her arms apart even more.

"L-L-Levy, w-why are you doing this?!" Levy sighed shaking her head, she knew her Lucy would act like this when she awoke, good thing she already knew what to say. "I did this Lu because I wanted to talk to you." Lucy blinked once, then twice, her eyes furrowing in confusion.

"Why the chains then?!" Lucy screamed before Levy gave them a quick tug silencing the blonde. "No need to scream, you sound kind of hostile Lulu. The chains were to make sure you couldn't move." She said matter of factly. 'This isn't happening… who's is this person, t-this can't be the Levy I know…'

"W-Why…" Lucy stammered out with worry. "Why what?" Levy asked genuinely confused. "W-W-Why d-did you chain me and barricade my room just to talk with me, I-I mean that makes no sense!" Sighing Levy paced to the side so she was standing over Lucy.

"Tell me Lu, how many times have we talked, not including tonight, since Lisanna came back from Edolas?" Lucy looked up confused unsure what she meant. "Uh- w-well I guess a few times but-"Levy tugged the chains silencing her.

"And how many times have we before she came back?" Lucy looked at Levy worried knowing now where this was headed. "Levy…" The script mage scowled looking her friend in the eyes. "I said how many…" her tone much darker now.

"More times than I can count…" Lucy mumbled looking away. "Good, so you do remember we used to be friends." Levy said cheerfully, her words hurting Lucy. "L-Levy where still friends!" Levy tapped her chin in thought shrugging.

"It's hard to tell really; don't friends usually spend time together? Or talk actively? Or even go on missions together?" Lucy frowned, she hadn't done anything with Levy for a while now; she could understand her annoyance but all this just to tell her she was feeling left out?

"Levy… I, I know I haven't really been around much and-"Levy tugged the chains harder stopping the blonde once more. "Haven't been around?! What does that even mean? You and I are in the same guild, we see each other each day! Are you telling me you haven't seen me for over a month?!" Her teeth were grit in anger.

"N-N-No Levy that's not what I meant, it's just with Lisanna she-"Levy slammed her fist into the wall startling Lucy, she'd never seen her friend showing anger like that before. "Don't mention her name…" Levy said darkly.

"She's the reason this all started! The reason you stopped hanging out with me… the reason I wasn't able to tell you how I felt…" Her voice dropped as she looked at the floor, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Levy… "

Levy looked at Lucy, her glowing eyes showing pain. "T-There's something I've been trying to tell you for a while now Lulu… even before Lisanna came back." Lucy's breath hitched, her breathing turning rugged as she felt were this conversation was headed.

"L-Levy I…"' Let me finish!" Levy said sternly silencing the blonde again. "I… I wanted to tell you this since the first time I met you Lucy… the reason I wanted to be with you and your friend…" Levy looked back smiling softly as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I like you; well that's an understatement really." She chuckled softly wiping her tears aside. "The truth is Lucy…" Levy felt her words die on her lips, her inner nervousness shining through. 'N-No, don't choke, not now…' Before Levy could realize what she was doing she leaned down faster than Lucy could react and captured her lips.

Lucy looked at her friend in shock; her best friend was kissing her! Though… she didn't resist, in fact her mouth opened surprising Levy as she let her continue. Levy quickly took the invitation moaning as her hand moved behind Lucy's head pulling her closer into the heated kiss.

Both women shivered as their tongues danced with one another's, Levy's taking point as it forced itself against Lucy's dominantly. Seconds soon turned into minutes but Levy had to pull back, Lucy was fidgeting under her signaling her body's need for oxygen.

Pulling away they both gasped letting air freely flow into their lungs, a strand of saliva connecting their lips from their recent kiss. 'It's just like we dreamed…' Levy looked down smiling warmly as her free hand stroked Lucy's blonde hair. 'So soft…'

"I love you Lucy…" Lucy blushed harder than she ever had before. She knew that was what Levy wanted to say but hearing her actual words was something else. "I… I know Levy," Lucy leaned up, the chains holding her arms down no longer holding her as tightly, letting her move closer to the Solid Script mage.

Her hands moved to Levy's shoulders as she pulled her closer. "I love you to…" The blonde blushed looking away. Levy wanted to scream in joy, she had dreamed of this so long, to hear those words from her Lulu, to know her feelings and it was happening, it was true! Her Lucy loved her.

"Levy… I'm sorry…" Lucy looked up sadly. "I-I know I haven't been a good friend to you, and using Lisanna isn't an excuse, I could have told her I wanted to be with you and I'm sorry…" Levy cupped Lucy's cheeks as she pressed her head against Lucy's.

"As long as you're with me now… I'm happy Lu." Levy smiled before pulling her friend into a fierce hug, Lucy's spine acutely popping a bit. "I-I f-fell the s-same w-way!" Lucy grunted hugging Levy back, when did she get this strong?!

Levy sighed contently as she sat on the bed cradling Lucy against her; it was all she really ever wanted. "So what now…" Levy looked down unsure. She had planned to show Lucy the error of her ways that she was the only right one for her but Lucy had immediately acted on her feelings.

'What now indeed…' Levy's eyes glowed brightly before she went rigid, something Lucy quickly picked up on. "L-Levy?" Lucy fell back as Levy let go of her standing over the bed with a smirk. "Now my Lulu, I show you why I'm the only one for you, and why I never want Lisanna near you again."

Lucy was about to protest and tell her that was silly but the chains on her wrists were tugged apart once more, spreading her body again as Levy stood over her grinning insanely. 'H-Her eyes… what's wrong with her eyes…' Lucy looked at the glowing violet pigment in her eyes, it was unnatural.

"I think you need to be punished Lucy, after all you even admitted to ignoring me for Lisanna." Levy scowled worrying the blonde even further. "L-Levy what are you going to do?" Levy leaned closer so their faces were just inches apart.

"Anything I want." Levy chuckled darkly before pulling back. As she paced around the room, her eyes locked on Lucy's nearly naked form hungrily. "You remember how I said this room is now soundproof?" Lucy nodded slowly, unsure where her statement was going.

"I want to make you scream Lucy; I'll show you why your mine and I'm yours… and why you're not allowed near Lisanna again… She's too friendly to you, almost like she likes you to. I don't like it!" Levy hissed angrily before moving to the foot of the bed.

"L-L-Levy don't be ridicules, Lisanna doesn't-"Levy gave the chains another hard tug growling audibly. "I said not to say her name!" Lucy nodded fearfully, this wasn't the Levy she knew; she acted with hostility she never even knew existed. 'She's mad with jealousy.'

"Solid Script, Lock!" The word lock appeared before falling to the floor as multiple locks of all different shapes and sizes appeared. Grabbing one she snapped it on the chains locking them in place so she wouldn't need to hold them, she'd need her hands for what happened next.

"L-Levy?" The bluenette poked her head up raising her brow. "Yes Lu?" gulping the blonde tugged on her chains lightly finding them securely in place, she wouldn't be able to break them if she tried. "W-What do y-you want to do with me?" Levy smiled standing up as she sashayed her hips.

"I already told you Lu, you need to be punished for cheating on me." Lucy blinked in surprise, was her friend really insane?! "Now make sure to scream loudly for me." Before Lucy could say anything Levy hopped on the bed between Lucy's thighs.

"Want to see something cool I discovered last night?" Lucy shook her head fearfully. "Awe don't be like that Lulu, here take a good look." She purred waving her hands over her body. Slowly her black dress began to change. Slowly the outline of words appeared all over as they began to peel off slowly, the word dress appearing as they floated away.

Soon Levy was wearing nothing at all. 'S-S-She's Naked! Levy's N-Naked!' Lucy was unsure what she felt, her face was redder then Erza's scarlet hair at this point. But what worried her the most was the fact she couldn't look away, her eyes glued to Levy's petite breasts.

"Neat huh, I never thought about my magic like this before but, I can really make anything like that, it doesn't have to only be combat oriented." She said cheerfully. 'W-Why isn't she blushing?! Why isn't she covering herself!

Levy was smiling cheerfully as naked as the day she was born but her shy timid form wasn't showing, she exuded nothing but confidence as she watched Lucy staring at her body. "Do you like what you see?" Levy groped her breast giving it a gentle squeeze making the blonde shiver.

"Usually this would make me feel awkward but I don't mind with you, my body after all is just that," Levy crawled on her knees before her face was hanging over Lucy's. "Yours" Lucy's breathe hitched as she felt Levy's hot breath in her face, it smelled sweet, sweeter than anything she had ever tasted, funny she hadn't noticed it in there kiss from before, it was like a new pleasure she had just discovered about her Levy.

Levy leaned down letting her mouth hang hairs apart before her gentle lips touched with Lucy's. Lucy's mouth opened letting her friend have free reign, unsure why her body was so willing even if her mind wasn't.

Levy moaned pressing harder into the kiss, the way Lucy's soft, plump lips felt upon her own, and the gentle movements she made as they made out. The moans of bliss echoing in her ears, it was pure euphoria. Lucy was in a similar manor as they kissed, her eyes were half open, fluttering as she fought with them, unsure whether to close them and give into her lust, or stare forward onto the face of true beauty, Levy's.

Levy could sense everything, her body was screaming to her! The taste of Lucy's tongue, her mouth, her saliva, delicious, she writhed in the flavor of her love. The scent of her skin, her familiar smell spreading through her, it was intoxicating! The sound, the sound of purity. The sound of her lover moaning under her as they kissed, the sound of her body as she breathed, the sound of their tongues dancing with one another, a symphony of passion. The touch, the way she felt, her soft supple lips, her tender pale skin, perfection. And lastly her bewitching beauty, her blonde locks, her curved figure, her perk breasts, her pink lips, her brown eyes… Truly Levy now knew, now knew heaven on earth was no saying, but closer then she could have ever imagined.

There kiss of passion lasted what seemed like hours to them, nothing breaking the perfect feel of it but sadly all things had to come to an end, Levy leading it as she parted from Lucy, the blonde almost crying as she felt there kiss come to its climax.

"Levy…" Lucy mumbled, her breath rugged, her excitement rising. "I know Lulu, you don't need to use words with me; I understand the language of your body perfectly." Levy grinned as she trailed her finger down Lucy's thigh causing the blonde to gasp, her back arching just from her simple gentle touch.

"It's speaking to me now, craving my touch, and I'm eager to give it but… Punishment comes first." Levy smiled moving back between Lucy's thighs. Lucy was shivering now, be it excitement of fear she didn't know, all she did know was that this night would change the dynamic of their friendship permanently.

Levy gently waved her hand over the handcuff on Lucy's left ankle before the words began falling away freeing her leg. Gently she cradled her foot as she stared at the pale soles of her lover. "There's really no part of you I don't love, your face is the most beautiful one I've ever seen, your body is curved to perfection, nothing can compare. And your feet are perfectly molded, almost like they were made just for me to hold, your every curve, your every ridge, my hands hold them perfectly." Levy smiled as she rubbed Lucy's foot in hand, and she was right. The foot did look like it belonged there; her small fingers rubbing over the sides, under the sole, between her toes, everything looked perfect.

Lucy shuddered biting her lower lip, the tender massage she was receiving lighting up her senses. Levy's hands were so warm and so soft, yet they were firm, every pressing motion digging into her, igniting her soles and giving her nothing but pure and unbridled pleasure, pleasure she had yet to ever feel.

'H-How is she d-doing this? I-it's like she knows every right spot to touch,' Lucy shivered moaning softly as she felt Levy's hands digging into the ball of her foot, the pressure she was putting on it wasn't near enough to hurt but definitely enough for her to get deep into her flesh.

"I-If this is punishment, I'll do anything for pleasure…" Lucy mumbled, her words not even registering to her as she let Levy play with her foot. Levy smirked knowing she was doing fine but just hearing the praise from her lover was enough to make her shake with excitement.

"Oh this isn't the punishment Lulu, I just need to make sure your foot's nice and relaxed for what happens next." Lucy honestly didn't care, the pleasure she was receiving was just shutting off all other thoughts.

Levy moved her legs around Lucy's so she couldn't tug it away before grinning malevolently. "This is part of your punishment." Lucy's eyes widened as tear began to form before her mouth burst open laughing hysterically. "L-LEVY!" Lucy screamed laughing violently.

The bluenette grinned Cheshirely as she tickled Lucy's sole, her legs pinning Lucy's down as the blonde tugged frantically in vain. "I'm sorry did you say something Lucy?" Levy smirked making sure to brush her fingers on all sides, and delicately trace her nails over every arch of her skin.

The blonde was now balling her eyes out crying, her friend's actions actually shaking the bed as she continued to laugh like a maniac. "L-L-LEVY S-Stop!" She screamed laughing harder as Levy continued running her fingers up and down, the ghostly touches curling her skin.

Levy continued for about five minutes before stopping, the screams and laughter of Lucy finally dying down as she panted tiredly; sweat pouring down her body as she gasped for air. "That sounded beautiful," Levy cupped her cheek smiling.

"The sound of you screaming, it was like a chorus of angels singing into my ears." Lucy shuttered in pleasure, torture aside she had never heard Levy talk like that about her, nor anyone for that matter… it was turning her on actually.

Lucy felt her excitement spreading as she fidgeted in the bed a bit, something Levy quickly picked up on with a knowing smile. "Solid Script, cuffs." A new pair of handcuffs formed for her before she clicked on around Lucy's ankle and attached it back to the bedpost. She wanted to keep Lucy tied up for a while, after all the fun was only just beginning.

Waving her hand over Lucy's right foot the cuffs faded once more but this time Lucy yanked her foot under her faster than Levy could grab it. "Lulu," Levy said sternly with a scowl. "Why would I let you do that again, that was hell!" Levy smirked crossing her arms. "Because you'll have me massaging that foot next, remember how good that felt?"

Lucy wanted to protest but as the remembrance of the pleasure ran through her mind her body shivered. "I-It felt so good…" Lucy mumbled blushing. "And you want to feel it again don't you?" Lucy frowned knowing she wanted nothing more. Sighing she nodded in defeat. "Then be a good girl and give me your foot, now." Lucy extended her leg from under her frowning, this was going to be excruciating…

"Good Girl, just for that I'll take off two minutes of your punishment." Lucy perked up a bit before Levy finished her sentence. "But since I added two for you doing that in the first place, it will be about the same." Lucy was about to protest again but anything she would have said died as Levy's hands made contact with her foot.

Lucy sunk into the mattress moaning, the pleasure flooding back into her system. "Good, good girl." Levy chanted softly, further demeaning the blonde but she clearly didn't care, if her sounds of bliss had anything to say about it.

Her massage lasted about the same amount of time; ecstasy flooding into her before being drained as Levy violently took it all away again, brutally tickling her right foot like she had her left. Once Levy released her foot Lucy was a sweating mess, her bedsheets soaked under her as sweat beaded off of her.

Levy reattached the cuff to Lucy binding her once more before slowly pressing her face against Lucy's thigh, her sweat running over her friend's body. Levy rubbed her cheek back and forth smiling contently before taking a long sniff and shivering, something that surprised Lucy further.

"Your scent, your sweat, it's your own unique perfume. You and only you have it, and I want your scent all over me, claiming me as yours." Lucy shuddered, her back arching a bit and her lower lip trembling. Levy's words were filled with a passion unknown to her.

Levy continued to rub her naked body up Lucy's thighs, her skin soaking in Lucy's sweat as she writhed in it. Loving higher Levy stopped right between Lucy's legs, a smirk present on her features. "Time to find out the truth, how you feel…" Lucy shivered as she watched Levy's hands gently pulling on the loose strings of her soaked panties before releasing them.

The garment fell forward revealing to Levy Lucy's bare nether lips, a light trickle of her excitement viable from the sweat soaking between her labia. "Oh Lucy…" Levy shuttered having to actually hold herself back. Looking back at her friend she smiled before her fingers made a gentle brush over her lips.

Lucy gasped as her back shot up, the jolt of pleasure being foreign to her but not unwelcomed. "My, my, it looks like my Lulu is sensitive; I wonder if I should just stop there…" Levy tapped her chin as she watched the pain spread on her lovers face.

"But I won't, that would punish me to." The relief that flooded onto Lucy's features was overbearing as she heard those words. "Don't worry Lu, I intend to ravage you. I'm going to claim your body as mine, make you mine, show you why your mine, and make sure you never forget, you, are, mine!" Her words were full of intensity as she stared Lucy in the eyes, her glowing purple pupil's inflamed with lust and excitement.

The blonde could do nothing but nod, knowing her words to be true, by nights end; she would by Levy's…

Levy slid up her body; there sweat combining as she moaned, her breasts trailing over Lucy's navel. She had a destination to be and grinned as her head moved between the two mountains of flesh as she viewed it. 'Her breasts… there beautiful...'

Her hands moved in-between her breasts giving the clip in the center a simple flick. The plastic clasp clicked sending the bra to the side freely, her breasts now spread apart as the tiny piece of plastic no longer contained them.

Smirking Levy's hands cupped each of Lucy's breasts before tugging the white cups away, the glories pale flesh of her breasts being revealed to her. "It shouldn't surprise me…" Levy mumbled as she shook her head sighing. "Your perfect in every aspect, your breast would have to be perfect to after all." Levy grinned staring at the large mammaries with lust.

Levy blushed for the first time since stripping as she watched Lucy's eager and conflicted expression. Leaning up Levy saw Lucy's nipples harder, her excitement impossible to hide from the bluenette. " Make sure to scream," Levy whispered huskily before her tongue flicked out of her mouth, the tip brushing Lucy's pert nipple, just barely enough for it to register.

Levy grinned hearing the renewed mews of pleasure under her, her back rising once more from one simple lick. Leaning forward her lips captured the tip before sucking on her breast. Lucy couldn't help but moan loudly, her sensitive breasts only being more so as Levy suckled on her.

Levy's tongue flicked, rolled, and tugged on her nipple, making sure to scrap the hardened nub against her bottom teeth as her tongue pressed onto it. By now Lucy was screaming in pleasure, her hips bucking into nothing as her breasts were played with.

Gently Levy bit the tip of her breast tugging on it, pulling her nipple hard against her teeth. Lucy's eyes were wide as she screamed even louder, Levy being quiet happy by the echoing screams of pleasure her tongue was bringing Lucy.

After about a minute more, Levy released her abused breast with a pop, licking her lips happily as she watched the blonde panting under her. Lucy watched tiredly as Levy moved to the other breast before repeating the same process exactly as before, the only difference this time being her free hand playing with the extra stimulated nub.

Levy pulled away once she was satisfied with her work before grinning evilly. "Solid Script, Clamps." Lucy craned her neck up as she panted before paling. Levy smirked holding two clamps in hand, it didn't take a genius to know what the mage intended to do with them.

Levy leaned down before clamping the clips on each of Lucy's breasts, the squealed from the blonde exciting her to no end. "Perfect, I just needed to make sure your breasts were nice and sensitive first before attaching those," Levy giggled giving one of the clamps a flick causing the blonde to cry out.

Levy started moving down Lucy's body, her head resting gently on Lucy's navel along with her tongue rolling out of her mouth as she tasted the bittersweet sweat of her love. "Just like the rest of you, perfection…" Levy mumbled absentmindedly as her fingers danced over Lucy's stomach.

Moving closer her head dipped down so she was eye level with her lover's core. Levy closed her eyes before inhaling, her body shuddering violently as she smelled her Lucy's arousal, it was just as intoxicating as the scent of her sweat, the scent of her skin, her natural scent, intoxicating.

Keeping her eyes closed Levy leaned in, not trusting her eyes to dictate what she wanted. Soon her tongue came into contact and the effect was instant. Both women moaned in ecstasy, one from the oral stimulation, the other from the rich flavors flooding her mouth.

Levy groaned, the taste of her Lulu was one she wanted for so long, and now it was at the tip of her tongue. Diving in Levy eagerly thrust her tongue in, tasting the exquisite flavor that was her Lulu. Levy pulled Lucy's labia apart, letting her tongue dive even deeper into her core, the screams of Lucy only compelling her to go further.

Levy couldn't stand it at this point, she felt powerful, more powerful than she ever was. She had her Lucy writhing at her tongue, the strong, sweet, beautiful person she fell in love with was crying as she bucked her hips desperately, to see her in such a state, it was almost too much.

Levy groaned feeling her own need growing; this was too much, the delectable flavor of her Lucy, the taste, the enchanting taste. Slowly Levy's hand moved down between her own thighs before stopping. She couldn't do it…

Growling Levy pulled her hand back. Lucy was the only one from now on ever allowed to bring her to release, she wouldn't let herself do it anymore. Levy pulled back licking her lips and was met with a screech. "L-L-LEVY P-PLEASE D-DON'T STOP!" Lucy screamed thrashing in her chains, she wanted, no needed it!

"This is punishment Lulu, you just have to-""I'M SORRY!" Levy looked at Lucy as tears rolled down her cheeks; she was a sad sight to see. "P-Please…" Lucy begged. Levy sighed in defeat. She had intended to make Lucy suffer (Not physically) but the pleading tone of her voice, the broken resistance, her lover needed her.

Smiling softly Levy waved her arms before all the chains binding Lucy slowly began to peel away becoming words as they floated into nothing. Lucy once free leaned up fidgeting rapidly, her orgasm closer then she wanted it.

"Now Lucy" Levy spoke sternly drawing the blondes attention, more specifically to the face she didn't use her pet name. "You are not to see Lisanna from now on, am I clear?" Lucy frowned but nodded, if Levy's jealously was a price she had to pay then she'd pay it, she just wanted to be with her Levy.

"Good girl," Levy smiled leaning forward and hugging Lucy tightly. "Now, where were we?" Lucy sniffled nodding, her tears dying down as her excitement bubbled beneath her skin. Levy wiped the tears from Lucy's cheeks before giving them each a soft kiss. The salty taste of her tears being just another beautiful flavor she loved yet hoped to never taste again.

Levy pushed Lucy back down and spread her legs apart. "This time I need something in return," Levy grinned spreading her own legs, overlapping each as their hips met in the middle. Lucy nodded eagerly, fear and anxiety plaguing her but something about Levy's dominance, it compelled her to trust her friend.

Levy moved her hips closer to Lucy's before they met in the middle both gasping. The effect was instant as Levy started first giving her hips a few thrusts, her clit brushing against Lucy's sparking her wild side from before as she started to buck back groaning in pleasure.

Soon both women were panting in pleasure, the shocks of ecstasy lighting them up, as they bucked into one another, the pleasure of their warm cores kissing one another, it was euphoria. 'Y-Yes, Yes, YES!' Levy gasped in pleasure, her eyes glowing brightly through her closed eye lids as she moved faster, trying to keep up with the blonde who was moving at a much more riled pace, her need for release egging her on. Both continued to thrust but Levy knew she was going to reach her peak soon, she couldn't hold off longer then Lucy but maybe she could tie with her.

Levy opened one of her eyes slightly before thrusting her hand between both her cores, her hand pinching both there clits tightly. And that was the switch, both women screamed as they felt here climax hit them together.

Levy gasped, her tongue lulled out as she felt Lucy's excitement flooded into her and hers into her lovers, it was just like she imagined. 'We came together… me and Lu…' Levy felt her back give out now, her energy drained before flopping back on the bed panting tiredly.

Lucy was in no better shape, her breath rugged as she wheezed, the clamps that were around her breasts slowly fading off releasing her sensitive nipples. "L-Levy…" Lucy mumbled before feeling her eyes slowly closing, her energy sapped completely by her lover.

Levy's head rose slowly to look at Lucy before smiling warmly as she saw the content look on her face. Levy crawled over to her before flopping down, there sweaty bodies slicking together as they blended. Levy lifted her hand up looking at their shared excitement between her fingers.

The sticky fluids clung to her hand making her grin. Slowly she brought her fingers to Lucy's lips before smearing the fluids over her, the blonde moaning softly as she felt the contact on her soft lips. "Now your mine Lulu, that's my mark on you." Levy smiled licking her own fingers, the flavors flooding into her system making her shiver with excitement.

Looking around she noticed the room still locked tightly. She was rather thankful for that, her magic was running low at this point and the longer she kept something up the harder it was for her to stay conscious. 'Maybe I can get Lulu to build those in… it would mean I'd no longer need to hold back pleasuring her.' She smirked, thinking of all the pleasant possibilities.

Yawning tiredly she looked at Lucy's sleeping face and felt her heart soar. "I love you my Lulu," Levy leaned down giving her a gentle kiss, the remainder of their excitement being exchanged between tongues as Levy played with Lucy's as she slept.

Levy rested her head on the blondes breasts before feeling sleep slowly trying to claim her, one thought and only one being present in her mind as she fell into a deep sleep.

'You're now mine… all mine…'

* * *

~ Fairy Tail Guild Hall ~

* * *

Mirajane hummed to herself happily as she rinsed out the last of the beer steins she had been cleaning. Setting it aside she moved towards the plates next before the door the guild hall opened quietly as a figure slipped inside.

A ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she watched the interaction take place.

Levy walking into the guild hall quietly, she just needed to be here few a moment then leave. Moving to the request board she looked for something good. She had decided to do a mission since her week off was going to end in a few days but she had to make first claim to it, and of course claim to who she was going to take with her.

Smirking she plucked a sheet off the board reading it over before grinning. "Bandits raiding the island town of Gahar, assistant requested, reward 50,000. Hmm not bad," Levy rolled up the sheet before walking back towards the exit, she knew Lucy would enjoy that one, after they finished they could spend some time at the beaches there.

As she neared the exit however someone grabbed her shoulder turning her around. "Hey Levy, have you seen Lucy around? I needed to talk to her but she didn't come in today." Levy's anger spiked a bit as she glanced over her shoulder.

"No I haven't seen her Lisanna; I have to go now…" Levy tried to leave quickly however Lisanna stopped her once more. "A-Are you sure you haven't seen her? I know you to like hanging out and-"Levy shoved Lisanna's hand off her shoulder scowling.

"I said I haven't seen her," She started marching away. "Ok sheesh; I guess I'll drop by her apartment later and try seeing if she's home." Levy stopped mid-step, an audible growl escaping her lips. Turning back she marched in front of Lisanna with a smile on her face.

"Let me say this as simple as I can manage. Lucy is not yours and never will be. She's not your anything so leave her alone." Lisanna's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what are you talking about Lucy's my-"Levy's eyes glared brightly, the dark purple aura shining through paralyzing Lisanna to her very core.

"Nothing. She's your nothing!" Levy said venomously turning once more to leave. "Leave her alone from now on, or else…" She let the words hang as she exited the building, Lisanna shivering in place, fear slowly leaving her body as the girl vanished from sight.

After a moment or so Lisanna regained her step breathing slowly, she couldn't fathom how Levy could act like that, shy, timid Levy… Moving to the bar she sat down, her eyes still wide with worry. "My, that was interesting…"

Lisanna looked up nodding. "W-When you told me to hang out with Lucy to make her jealous I never imagined she'd become so hostile with me… I hope she doesn't get violent, she scared the hell out of me." Lisanna shivered. "Well the plan worked at least, now Lucy's out of the way so you and Natsu can be together again, and now Levy's no longer pouting about Lucy. Everyone wins." Mirajane smiled cheerfully.

"What about Levy? Whatever you gave her did something to her, should we be worried?" Mirajane shook her head smiling. "The potion only lasts a day or so, it should ware off soon enough." Lisanna looked back to where Levy was frowning.

"If you say so…" Lisanna held her hands together still shaking, her encounter really shaking her up. "I just hope she didn't do anything to Lucy, I think of her as my rival but still I care for her wellbeing." Mirajane chuckled softly as she leaned against the bar.

"Trust me, Lucy's just fine. The potion I made gave her my intentions, and the last thing I would want would be for anything to happen to them." Lisanna nodded staring at the door absentmindedly. "So what now?" Mirajane tapped her chin in thought.

"I guess now we just wait and see how everything unfolds for Levy, and . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

"LUCY!"

Levy screamed as she reached her climax. Lucy moaned contently between her lover's legs as she drank in her essence. Levy panted softly feeling her arms drop the story onto the mattress, her exhaustion hitting her like a brick.

Levy panted softly as she watched Lucy lean back up, a confident smirk on her face. "So tell me, did you like it?" Levy nodded as she continued to breathe slowly. "It, it was… amazing…" she panted. Lucy smirked getting to her feet before picking up the sheets of stories scattered across the mattress.

"I thought you'd like it, I took a different approach with the Strauss's then I usually do so I was kind of worried but hearing your thoughts really makes me feel confident." Lucy said cheerfully setting the papers aside to be filed later.

"I-It's not like anyone else reads them, why wouldn't you feel confident?" Levy muttered tiredly. "Well, I guess it's because I was afraid you wouldn't like it. You're the one who I want to please the most after all." Lucy blushed.

"I think you're doing it right then," Levy chuckled leaning up before tugging her now wrinkled dress back down. Lucy hummed softly as she moved around her apartment doing miscellaneous things but something was on Levy's mind, something she hadn't wanted to voice during the story.

"H-Hey Lucy?" The blonde poked her head out from the kitchen. "How come you always write yourself so submissive? I've only read a couple, were you were leading things… even with me in this one." Levy blushed.

"Huh…" Lucy bit her lower lip having to actually think about it. "I guess, because I've never been in that kind of position, I think it would be fun you know." She shrugged going back to what she had been doing.

'Lulu wants that to happen to her?' Levy couldn't wrap her mind around that, Lucy always acted dominate in bed… "Hey Lulu?" Lucy poked her head back once more. "Do you have any missions today?" Lucy shook her head. "Not really, I got finished with one a few days back so I'm good for the weekend, why do you ask? Levy?"

Lucy poked her head back but saw Levy standing with a conflicted expression. "Levy what's wrong?" Slowly her hand rose up as she looked Lucy in the eyes, worry evident in her features. "Lev-"

"Solid Script… Chains…"

To be continued?


End file.
